


Harvestween

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [30]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: (It's called Harvestween in this world), Adorabat is dressed as Mao Mao, Badgerclops is dressed up as pie, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mao Mao dresses up as a knife, Trick or Treating, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Candy time!





	Harvestween

“Are you ready to show me your costume yet?” I ask. “No!” Adorabat calls from another room. “I still don’t know why she won’t let me see. She’s let you seen it.” I point out. “I helped her make it, dude.” Badgerclops says as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate as he leans on the kitchen counter top. “Speaking of costumes, what about ours?” I ask. “You mean the knife and the pie idea? Yeah...I kinda forgot about it for awhile...so they’re a little basic.” Badgerclops confesses. “How basic are we talking here?” I ask. “Your costume is just a hat I made with a metallic jacket and mine is an old light brown hoodie that has a bunch of holes with a pink shirt underneath.” Badgerclops explains. “...Not bad for someone who forgot.” I shrug. 

“You are the guy who has a “million desiguses”, why didn’t you do it?” Badgerclops asks. “Because I make those desigues for work. Besides, I want to wear something that you made for me~.” I chuckle. “...We’re gonna look ridiculous.” Badgerclops laughs. “Good think we are heading out to another town to prank-or-bank.” I laugh alongside him. I’m glad he’s laughing again. After what happened not too long ago, I’m glad he’s getting the help he needs. “Alright! Get ready, you guys! I’m comin’ out!” Adorabat calls. 

Finally. I have no idea what Adorabat is going as. Adorabat hops into the kitchen and strikes a very... _ familiar _ pose. On top of her head is a black beanie. Over her eyes are green goggles. She has little red mittens on the tips of her wings. A tiny red belt adorns her torso, along with little red socks? A matching red cape waves behind her. “Are...you...me?” I ask. “YEP!” Adorabat giggles as she flies onto the kitchen counter. I feel an unreasonable amount of pride swell in my chest. “An excellent choice, Adorabat. P-Perfect.” I praise as my lips wobble.

I hold a fist to my mouth. Be strong, Mao Mao. Be strong. “Mao Mao, are you okay?” Adorabat asks in her adorable costume. “I’m fine! So, why’d you choose me?” I ask. “Well, Badgerclops said that some people dress up as heroes for Harvestween. So I chose one of the best!” Adorabat explains. One...of the best. It takes a lot of willpower to not cry. 

“Adorabat, I think you might be killing him.” Badgerclops jokes. Adorabat gasps. “Mao Mao! Are you okay?! Don’t die on me!” Adorabat whines as he flies onto my face and begins to lightly slap my face around. “Adorabat, I’m fi- ow! Hey! Quit it!” I yell as Adorabat slaps my face harder. Adorabat gets peeled off my face. “Adorabat, chill. I was joking.” Badgerclops sighs. Adorabat looks sheepish. “Oops. Sorry.” She apologizes. “It’s fine. Glad to see you are fighting ready.” I chuckle. “Just so you know, Adorabat. Mao Mao is joking. We won’t be fighting the other kids.” Badgerclops explains. 

“What if somebody picks on her?” I ask. “Oh, then she has full permission to go ham.” Badgerclops proclaims. “What not gonna help her?” I tease. “Oh, she’s not gonna need my help. Those kids that made the horrible mistake of picking a fight with her will though.” Badgerclops giggles. 

“Mao Mao, will the other kids be mean?” Adorabat asks. “Oh, no. Well, I’m sure most of them will be fine. There might be some mean kids, but Badgerclops and I will be with you.” I tell. “Are you nervous, Adorabat~?” Badgerclops asks. “No! I just never been anywhere but here before!” Adorabat defends. She has a point. She hasn’t been anywhere else before. We should bring her to more places. Unfortunately, we can’t leave the valley for very long. Maybe a day or two, but not much more than that. Speaking of leaving the valley...what time is it? 

I glance that the clock on the wall. We still have a bit of time before the festivities will start. “Shall we put on our costumes?” I ask. Adorabat flies around excitedly, red cape flowing behind her. “YEAH! I wanna see what you guys look like!” Adorabat cheers. “Well, okay. You two wait here while I go put on my costume.” Badgerclops says as he leaves the kitchen. “What are you and Badgerclops going as again?” Adorabat asks. “We’re going as a knife and pie. You know, couples costume.” I explain. “Huh. Will you guys tell the people giving out the candy that you’re a couple?” Adorabat asks.

“Adults typically don’t prank or bank.” I tell. Adorabat gasps. “WHY NOT?!”Adorabat cries. “Because they’re the ones handing out the candy, Adorabat.” I explain. “You guys aren’t handing out candy!” Adorabat points out. “That’s because we’re going to be following you around, Adorabat.” I point out. Adorabat grumbles something under her breath. “What?” I ask. “I said that it’s dumb! You guys should also get candy!” Adorabat proclaims like this is a serious crime. “Guess you’ll just have share your loot with Badgerclops and I.” I shrug. “No way you freeloader!” Adorabat screams. 

I double over laughing. So much for being considered about Badgerclops’ and I lack of candy. “I’m ready~!” Badgerclops sing songs as he enters the kitchen. Badgerclops walks in like a model, one foot in front of the other. He strikes several poses that, to me, at the very least, seem to be mildly..._suggestive. _His light brown hoodie has a lot of holes in it, I can tell he’s wearing a dark pink shirt underneath. “Wow, Badgerclops! That was just like the supermodels on TV! Do you think you could be a model?” Adorabat asks as she claps her wings. “Hmm. Not quite. Maybe be a plus sized model though…” Badgerclops points out as he pokes his belly. 

“You’d be a plus because you are of higher quality.” I flirt. “Hey, Mao Mao. Can you not be so slick for like five minutes? Like holy jeez.” Badgerclops breathes. “I’ll stop being so slick when you stop being so attractive.” I chuckle. A moment of silence passes between us. “Welp. Guess I’ll keep being slick then.” I say as I leave the kitchen. I head into the bedroom and see that Badgerclops has laid my costume out. It’s...so...stupid looking. I love it. I pick up the _ “hat” _ . It’s resembles a knife's blade. I see he used silver paint to give it the same metallic gleam that a knife normally has. The hat slips on like a headband, a really dumb head band that my boyfriend made me. There is no way I can drive with this thing on. I think this is one of my favorite things Badgerclops has ever given me so far.

I pick up the silver windbreaker. Ah, also covered in silver paint. It’s not quite Harvestween without paint of some sort making you mildly uncomfortable. I slip of the windbreaker and zip it up. I look into a mirror. Boy, I look... _ sharp _ . I strut out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen. “What’s up, mortals?” I ask as I strike a pose. “What is on your head?” Adorabat asks as she stares at my hat. “High level fashion.” I answer. “Mao Mao’s dress up as a knife, Adorabat.” Badgerclops reminds. 

“Oh right! ...So...when do we go?” Adorabat asks. I glance at the clock on the wall. “Well, it will take us a while to get there. And some people start early so we can go now if you want.” I shrug. “Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let’s go!” Adorabat cheers as she flies out of the kitchen. I slip my knife hat off and follow her. “It’s so dumb looking.” Badgerclops snickers. “I know. That’s kinda why I like it though. I look like a dad who’s not even trying.” I gesture. “Honestly, same. We are just two dads in love who are just barely putting in an effort for Harvestween costumes.” Badgerclops giggles. I strut over to Badgerclops and pull him into a kiss. “Now that’s peak romance right there.” I whisper. Badgerclops shivers. 

The Aero-Bike’s horn rings out. “WE’RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!” Adorabat calls from the garage. “Best not keep her waiting.” I chuckle as I lead Badgerclops to the garage. We slide down the poles together. “Come on! Come on! Come on!” Adorabat chants as she bounces up and down on the Aerocycle. “Remember, Adorabat. A hero always waits patiently.” I remind her. Adorabat stops bouncing up and down and nods. I hand Badgerclops my hat and hop onto the Aero-Bike. Badgerclops gets on behind me. “Before we leave, do we have everything?” I ask. “Hey, Adorabat. Do you have anything to hold all your candy in?” Badgerclops asks. “Hm? No, I thought I’d only get a couple pieces of candy.” Adorabat says. 

“Alright hang on...I think I have a tote bag in here somewhere…” Badgerclops says as he gets off and begins to look around the garage. “If you can’t find it, a pillow case from upstairs will work.” I point out. “Yeah, but that would imply that I have to go up steps.” Badgerclops says as he pulls open a shelf. “If I have to use a pillow case...can we not use the one from Badgerclops’ pillow? He bites and drools on his pillow…” Adorabat asks. Badgerclops makes an offended noise from across the room. “She has a point, Badgerclops.” I agree with Adorabat. “Wow, way to pick on me! I’ll have you know I was just in therapy!” Badgerclops mock cries out. 

“...I do find it cute though.” I add. Badgerclops doesn’t respond. “OH! Found it!” Badgerclops cheers as he pulls out a tote bag. Badgerclops gets back on the Aero-Bike. “Okay, ready.” Badgerclops confirms. I rev the engine of the Aero-Bike. Our helmets appear over our heads. And...we’re off! We fly out of the garage and into the open sky. I have to admit, it's nice that we get to be out of the valley for a little bit. We race through the sky, quickly passing by the valley and over a couple of mountains. Now, to find a town. It should be easy enough. ...I look down at the ground below. ...Nothing yet. 

Maybe I should have looked at a map or something before we left. ...Nah, a hero can always find their way. 

“The nearest town is just a bit more forward, Mao Mao!” Badgerclops calls over the wind. How’d he know I didn’t know where to go?! I keep flying forward. A small town comes into view. I prepare the Aero-Bike for landing.

“So...care to tell me how you knew where to go?” I ask Badgerclops as the Aero-Bike begins to descend. “I checked a map before leaving!” Badgerclops answers. The Aero-Bike touches down. “CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!” Adorbat cheers as she starts to fly off. “Hold up, Adorabat!” Badgerclops exclaims as he uses his robotic arm to reel Adorabat in. “Aw!” Adorabat groans in impactinaces. I hop off the Aero-bike and turn to face Adorabat. “So, Adorabat. What do you say when somebody answer their door?” I ask. 

“Prank or Bank!” Adorabat chirps. “And after they give you candy?” Badgerclops continues. “Thank you!” Adorabat giggles. “And you should always…?” Badgerclops and I ask together. “Stay where I can see you and where you can see me.” Adorabat answers. Badgerclops holds the tote bag out to Adorabat. “Have fun, kiddo!” He smiles. Adorabat happily takes the tote bag. “And stay safe!” I call after her. “I will!” She calls back. Adorabat takes off for the nearest house. 

“...So we are following her, right?” Badgerclops asks. “Oh for sure. But not to close. She does need to be exposed to other people who aren’t Sweetie Pies.” I explain as I watch Adorabat ring the doorbell. “Yeah...don’t go crying on me now.” Badgerclops says. Crying? What does he mean by crying? “Badgerclops? Why would I-?” I start. Sniffling interrupts me. I look up at Badgerclops and...he’s crying. “Babe, why are you crying?” I ask. “M-My b-baby’s growing up!” He sniffles. 

I shake my head fondly at him. Sensitive soul that Badgerclops. I take his hand into mine. “Look at her go! She’s already got her first bit of candy!” Badgerclops points. I look and I see Adorabat heading towards the next house. I follow after her, hand in hand with Badgerclops. I feel something slide onto my head. “Can’t forget your blade.” Badgerclops giggles as he sniffles. Ah, yes. My blade hat, almost forgot. 

“Prank or Bank!” I hear Adorabat exclaim. I look back to my little deputy. Kid’s a natural. “Thank you!” she thanks as she rushes off to the next house. Badgerclops and I follow her, still hand in hand as the sun begins to set. 

** _Several hours later..._ **

It’s fully dark out now, but Adorabat’s still trooping on. Though I have noticed that she seems a bit slower now, but that might be because of the candy she has. “I wonder when she will be ready to head back home?” Badgerclops yawns as we follow after Adorabat, who now is now with a group of other kids at somebody's front door. “Maybe once she can no longer drag around that tote bag.” I offer. 

“Mao Mao…” I hear a little tired voice call. I look down and see Adorabat dragging her bag. “Are you done, Adorabat?” I ask. “No, I…” Adorabat starts. But then she lets out a big yawn. “I think your done, Adorabat.” I chuckle as I pick her up. “What…? No...I...I can still keep going...my bag is just kinda heavy.” Adorabat insists tiredly. “That’s usually a sign that you’re done, Adorabat.” Badgerclops points out. “Oh...okay…” Adorabat responds as she fights off sleep. I take the bag from Adorabat and hand it to Badgerclops. 

Badgerclops and I walk back to the Aero-Bike with a snoozing Adorabat in my arms. “She’s completely tuckered out.” I chuckle as I hand her off to Badgerclops as I hop onto the Aerocycle. Badgerclops climbs on behind me. “It’s been a pretty big day for her, dude.” Badgerclops coos. “Heh, yeah. But I’m glad it’s over now.” I sigh. We take off into the sky and return home. 

** _A little bit later…_ **

“Well, Adorabat’s tucked in.” I say as I join Badgerclops on the front porch. “Hmm.” Badgerclops hums. I have long since removed my kine hat so I lean onto Badgerclops. “I’d say it’s been a good night. Adorabat had her first Harvestween and Pure Heart only had three fires while we were gone.” I chuckle. “Yeah.” Badgerclops responds. I glance over at Badgerclops, he’s removed his hoodie and I have to say, pink is a HOT color on him. “You look great in pink. Did you know that?” I ask. 

“R-Really?” Badgerclops asks shyly. “Yeah. Really cute.” I say as I start to rub little circles on Badgerclops’ belly. “...Wanna make out in the moonlight?” Badgerclops asks. 

  
  


“Heck yes.” I respond before pouncing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: Care to share your candy, Adorabat?  
Adorabat: Sorry, I don’t speak broke
> 
> Wow, this took a whole week to write. Sorry about that! But hey! This is my last Mao Mao fic for october! (I need a little break not gonna lie!) So I’ll be back in November with more Mao Mao don’t y’all worry! Thanks for reading!


End file.
